


Error not found

by acciosnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Lestrade, Teen Mycroft, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnape/pseuds/acciosnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Text!fic Mystrade, nata quest'estate da un momento di noia estrema ~ ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error not found

  
  
  
  
Ma che nickname è?! Sei serio? Rimetto il mio vecchio.  
04.43pm - 17 lug 14  
  
Serissimo, Gregory.  
04:50pm - 17 lug 14  
  
Era il mio account Twitter. Non ho più nemmeno un follower.  
04.52pm - 17 lug 14  
  
“Era”.  
04.52pm - 17 lug 14  
  
* * *  
  
Chi sei?  
01.12pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Una persona importante.  
01.38pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Una persona importante che hackera profili altrui.  
01.51pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Irrilevante. Ho trovato questo profilo, dalla password   
veramente stupida, e ho sperimentato.  
02.11pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Scusami? Come ti permetti?  
02.12pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Semplice verità, Gregory.  
02.17pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Almeno presentati.  
02.20pm - 18 lug 14   
  
Dovrei?  
M  
02.22pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Dovresti dirmi anche come fai a conoscere il mio nome.  
02:33pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Irrilevante.  
M  
02.43pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Non lo è, è inquietante.  
03.07pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Potresti semplicemente non scrivermi più.  
M  
03.14pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Prima voglio sapere perché tu, persona estranea, sei a conoscenza   
del mio nome, mai citato qui, tanto meno sulla mail di registrazione.  
03.15pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Non sembri spaventato.  
M  
07.38pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Non sembri spaventoso, o spaventosa. Ti ho solo chiesto chi sei.  
07.39pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Il coraggio del poliziotto.  
M  
07.41pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Sei una persona che hackera i profili altrui. Una specie di... uhm.  
Nerd?  
07:46pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Dio, Gregory, che cosa squallida.  
M  
07:46pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Bene, addio, Nerd. Ho altro da fare.  
07:50pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Non sono Nerd.  
M  
08:01pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Non so nemmeno se sei maschio o femmina.  
08:03pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Irrilevante. È la terza volta che mi fai ripetere.  
M  
08.19pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Se sei femmina, spero almeno tu sia carina.  
09:30pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Cosa devo leggere.  
M  
09.34pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Beh.  
09.41pm - 18 lug 14  
  
“Beh” cosa, esattamente?  
M  
09:57pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Niente, Nerd.  
10.00pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Non sono catalogabile con quella parola.  
M  
10.09pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Sei un oggetto?  
10.11pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Sono più intelligente di chiunque, Gregory.  
M  
10.19pm - 18 lug 14  
  
AH. Una persona che nemmeno si presenta, è l'emblema dell'intelligenza.  
10.21pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Silenzio.  
M  
11.01pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Adesso mi dai anche ordini?  
11.28pm - 18 lug 14  
  
Baserò la mia vita sugli ordini.  
M  
02.12am - 19 lug 14  
  
Sto cercando di dormire, sarebbero le 2.15. Dannate notifiche.  
02.14am - 19 lug 14  
  
Dormire rallenta.  
M  
02.14am - 19 lug 14  
  
Mi hai svegliato.  
02.17am - 19 lug 14  
  
Ora potrai fare qualcosa di produttivo.  
M  
02.18am - 19 lug 14  
  
Buonanotte, smettila di importunarmi.  
02.23am - 19 lug 14  
  
* * *  
  
Quanto dormi. Non mi piaci.  
M  
11.39am - 19 lug 14  
  
Ma ancora esisti?  
12.09pm - 19 lug 14  
  
12.09. Buongiorno.  
M  
12.09pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Ieri ho avuto una giornata stancante alla centrale di   
polizia locale.  
12.14pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Scusanti.  
M  
12.14pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Che palle.  
12.49pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Come sei sboccato.  
M  
01.00pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Mi stai importunando da tre giorni.  
02.38pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Apriti alle novità.  
M  
03.05pm - 19 lug 14  
  
L'unica novità, è che ho scoperto che sei un Nerd.  
O una Nerd.  
03.06pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Che sa che lavori in polizia  
M  
03.06pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Sto ancora cercando di capire perché rispondi.  
07.34pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Rispondo perché tu rispondi.  
M  
11.54pm - 19 lug 14  
  
Perché voglio scoprire almeno di che sesso sei.  
02.10am - 20 lug 14  
  
* * *  
  
Ancora con questa storia.  
M  
09.06pm - 21 lug 14  
  
Oh. Cominciavo a temere che ti fossi stancato.  
11.52pm - 21 lug 14  
  
Sono un maschio.  
M  
11.53pm - 21 lug 14  
  
Vado a festeggiare la scoperta.  
12.01am - 22 lug 14  
  
Che cosa stupida.  
M  
12.11am - 22 lug 14  
  
Ovviamente stavo scherzando.  
01.07am - 22 lug 14  
  
Irrilevante, mi pare di aver detto.  
M  
01.13am - 22 lug 14  
  
Quindi sei davvero un Nerd, sei maschio. Sei anche hacker.  
01.16am - 22 lug 14  
  
Ti faccio i miei complimenti, Gregory.  
M  
01.18am - 22 lug 14  
  
Devi essere uno di quelli che passa la vita dietro   
ad un computer. Sovrappeso.  
01.19am - 22 lug 14  
  
Ti faccio i miei complimenti per essere un idiota come tutti.  
M  
01.25am - 22 lug 14  
  
Hey, stavo provando a dedurre. Mi piacerebbe diventare Detective.  
01.26am - 22 lug 14  
  
* * *  
  
Nerd?  
10.40am - 23 lug 14  
  
* * *  
  
E dai.  
09.42pm - 23 lug 14

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Porpongo questa piccola  
> ficcina no-sense, frutto di una noia estiva (se estiva si  
> può chiamare) e di una passione Mystrade repressa.  
> È la primissima volta che mi cimento in una text!fic, ed  
> è ispirata dalla meravigliosa "A Finger Slip" (se non  
> l'avete letta, vi consiglio vivamente di andarla a leggere!)  
> Spero che questo mini-capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento. ♥  
> Luna


End file.
